The Loose Hydra- a Percabeth Adventure
by ThePercyJacksonLuvs
Summary: Starts as a normal day until a hydra breaks into camp! It's impossible to kill it with swords, which happens to be the only thing Percy and Annabeth have on them... Part One! If you like it, tell me! If you don't... tell me as well! Thanks :) Originally "The Loose Hydra Part One" but then I was like, "Wait why part one? There are chapters!" xD
1. Chapter 1

**Um everyone is saying this so... I don't own the characters. Give back constructive criticism. :) Takes place after the Giant War is over and Percy is combat training with Annabeth. ;)**

Percy's POV

Her sword clashed against mine, and she dived for my legs. I stumbled back, impressed with her attempt at the move, but I smiled because I dodged it.

Annabeth put down her sword, obviously annoyed with me, but I knew she wasn't _really. _I smiled even bigger.

"You're getting better at that move. Wanna try again?" I asked.

"No, you totally know it's coming. You just wanna rub it in, don't you?" She smirked.

"Why would I _ever _want to do that?" I said, drawling closer.

"Was that sarcasm, Seaweed Brain?" she joked, but I pulled her in.

"Nah..." I replied, sarcastically. We kissed, second time that day, and it was only the morning!

I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head gainst my shoulder.

"Annabeth-" I was ready to say flat out, _I love you, _but I hesitated. "I think I love you."

She softly kissed my cheek, which I guess counts as a third kiss, but yeah. "I think I love _you_, Seaweed Brain,"

I turned her around. "Wise Girl,"

I prepared for technically-the-fourth-kiss but we were interrupted by a bang outside. Me and Annabeth ran out to find us face-to-face with a stomping and hissing hydra. I uncapped Riptide and Annabeth pulled out her dagger. We stumbled back, shocked.

"How- how did a hydra get past the border?" Annabeth's grey eyes were wide with fear. If her only home, her only safe haven- Camp Half Blood suddenly let monsters in, what would she do?

"Let's focus on that later. How do we kill it? We can't use our weapons or the heads will grow back." I whispered to her.

"You're getting better at Greek mythology, but two heads grow back when you cut one off," Annabeth said. "Though you probably remember from the _first _time you fought a hydra, and almost killed both of us."

"As I recall, I saved both of us," I replied. "Or was that Clarisse?" But it didn't matter. One of the hydra's heads bit towards Annabeth, and I pulled her out of the way. We tripped over and fell, falling and rolling against the ground and each other.

"Well at least that was sweet," Annabeth started. She gasped. "Look out!" Another hydra head. I grabbed her and rolled to the side. We got up fast.

Just then a blast came from the side. It was Leo and one of his amazing fireball inventions.

"PERCY! ANNABETH! GET OUT OF HERE! I'M GONNA BLAST THIS BAD BOY TO PIECES!" Leo yelled, and we ran. _Like old times, _I thought. We ran until we reached the lake, panting. More explosions rose from the trees.

"We- we should tell Chiron." I sputtered.

"That can wait... We need to help Leo," Annabeth rubbed her arm and scowled.

"You're hurt! Gods no... did the hydra bite-" I exclaimed, but her scared look told me not to finish that sentence.

I tried a softer and less worried approach. "Come over here to the water." Water healed me, so could it heal Annabeth? I needed to figure it out- fast. She started smiling when I rubbed the water on her skin.

"Why are you smiling? My amazing girlfriend is injured and I'm worried as heck." I looked at her. Her grey eyes sparkled like she knew something I probably did but just forgot.

She pointed to the lake. "Remember when we won the Titan War?" I smiled at the memory.

"Yes. Probably better than anything. Your arms better, is this lake amazing or what?" I smiled.

"Not as amazing as the boy I kissed in it," Annabeth kissed me quickly. "Let's see if Leo blasted that monster. Then we have more serious issues to talk about with Chiron."

I knew Leo would kill me for saying this, but I didn't care if the hydra blew up or not. I cared that I was here with Annabeth. I put my arm around her and we walked towards the training area, where Leo blew up a clawed dragon with multiple heads.

**I'll write another one about what happens next! Percabeth forever :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again everyone was saying this before... so I don't own the characters.**

Annabeth's POV

It was so nice walking with Percy after he'd just told me he loves me and saved my arm from a hydra bite. Of course Leo was somewhere and could be injured, the safety of Camp Half Blood was in jeopardy, the clearing we were walking towards was on fire, but he had his arm around me, and hadn't taken it off. I may have survived Tartarus with him, he may have tore my heart apart when he went missing, but Seaweed Brain was the only person I had truly, sincerely ever loved.

Apparently Percy was thinking the same thing, because he leaned in to me, "Even when you're exhausted from running, you're really beautiful," he kissed me softly, but it was quick too, because Grover ran over to us.

"How did that thing get past our boarders?" he exclaimed. Then he saw how tired we were. "Are you guys okay?"

Never been better, I wanted to say.

"Yeah, we're fine," Percy said. "Is Leo? He saved our butts back there."

Grover nodded. "Little shaken up, but he's fine. Chiron is worried though.." Grover's expression was worried, too. I was. If Camp Half Blood was no longer a safe place for Greek demigods, they would have to leave and go to Camp Jupiter. They had fixed the rivalry, but a whole legion of Greek demigods inhabiting Roman territory would be pretty unnatural.

Percy, Grover, and I exchanged looks. Percy's grip on me was slightly tighter, as if he was prepared to fight any monster as long as I was safe. My boyfriend is amazing that way. Chiron galloped in as campers put out the fire. Frank and Hazel, who were visiting from Camp Jupiter, backed away nervously.

"Percy, Annabeth. Good to see you're both in one piece. Do you know anything about the hydra breaking into camp?" Chiron asked us.

"We heard a bang, and that was it. We were fortunate enough that Leo was there to save us, or we would've been monster food," Percy told him.

Chiron turned grim. The idea of a big monster like that breaking into camp... More trouble? Gods. Couldn't all these monsters give us a break for maybe a year or two? They always popped up like that, and the world seemed to always need saving. Well the world could save itself this time, because all I wanted to do was be with my Seaweed Brain.

It was time to think. When had monsters attacked camp before? Like a million times. But when had I witnessed it?

...

Of course! When the Labyrinth opened up! Gods, my first kiss with Percy. It was such a long time ago. Sorry... getting off topic. Maybe the Labyrinth entrance in camp had opened up accidentally.

"Remember when the Labyrinth opened up and all the monsters attacked camp?" I asked. I got solemn looks from that comment. Time to try again.

"Maybe that's what happened. We should send a search party to seal off the entrance again," I finished. People nodded in agreement.

"Ok I'll come with you," Percy said. "That's okay, right?"

"Only two might be dangerous." a new voice suggested. It was Nico, who had come with hear what had happened. "If you're okay with it, I'll come."

Percy agreed, so we headed off to the opening of the nightmarish maze. I hoped I would never have to go in there again, even for a few minutes.

"I'm just saying, I remember when you two weren't even dating. Percy you were so crazy over her, and you still are," Nico remarked.

"You asked if she was my girlfriend," Percy said. "The question freaked me out."

I laughed in spite of myself. "And now he can say yes. Or I'd probably beat him up,"

**Ookay, I don't really know what to put next so you'll be stuck waiting! Mwahahahahhahha... No I'm gonna start working on it write now. Get it? WRITE now? HA! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for the reviews! I think I figured out what happens next... usually when I start to write I get ideas. Umm, oh yeah! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth or Chiron (actually that's debatable) or Nico or Grover or anyone else I'm missing. Here goes! :)**

Percy's POV

Thankfully, all that happened was that stupid psychotic maze. Man, I hate that place. Well who doesn't...?

"Oh thank Zeus! Nothing too serious," Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah, but how do we close it?" Nico asked, pointing to the crater opening the labyrinth.

"Same way we did before?"

"Um, Percy that didn't really work,"

"Oh,"

We just kinda sat there and looked at it, Nico, Annabeth, and me. Sorry, Nico, Annabeth, and _I. _Annabeth's trying to get me to punctuate grammar properly.

Nico stood up. "Should we get Chiron or Mr. D.?"

I nodded. "Sure,"

"Be right back..." Nico smiled. "No funny business,"

He left.

I smirked. "So..."

"Oh gods, Percy. Do you want us to get in trouble?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Whaddya say, Wise Girl?"

"I say, shut up Seaweed Brain," She leaned over and kissed me.

When I pulled away, I studied her face. I knew it so well, right down to the tiny scar beneath one of her gorgeous grey eyes. I remembered that scar. It was from another ditch I don't like. Tartarus.

"What are you looking at?" Annabeth asked me.

"You," I answered, honestly.

She rolled her eyes and then looked over at the labyrinth.

"What if it can't be closed again?"

"Then I'll protect you from every monster that wants to hurt you," I assured her.

"I don't need protecting. I can fight my own battles,"

Then, I pulled her in and kissed her, which didn't usually happen because usually she kissed me first. Her hands reached my neck and I ran my fingers through her flawless golden hair.

Suddenly Nico came in behind us with Chiron.

"I thought I said no funny business," Nico said.

We untangled ourselves.

"Well this is embarrassing..."

**How many more chapters should I do? If you review please tell me and (scoff) if you review? WHEN you review! Ha ha please do review. Thanks! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I got busy with school starting again :( OH I forgot! I have a history test tomorrow... Dang. Well I don't own the PJO series or its characters.**

****Percy's POV

Well this day is only getting worse.

It was great at first because me and Annabeth were hanging out and then the stupid hydra had to come along with what else- the Labyrinth. Oh and on top of that? Nico caught me and Annabeth kissing.

"Uh, the Hecate cabin and some others are going to fix this up in a couple minutes..." Nico said.

Annabeth seemed to keep her cool. It's not the first time someone caught us like this. Actually it's been a lot of times.

"Okay. We should leave before-" she was cut off by a annoyingly familiar voice.

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. We meet again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi it's been a while... Here you go :) Please please review review :) Thanks**

I spun around faster than Arion the horse.

Chyrasor.

"What do you want?" I asked him. Annabeth grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"There's always been a decent price on your head, I wouldn't be talking if I were you," Chyrasor's pirates came up from the sides of the bushes.

"How did you-" Annabeth started to ask.

"before this opening came up, we only traveled by sea. BUt now entrances have been popping up everywhere! I can go anywhere," Chyrasor's evil eyes glinted with madness.

"Why come here? We already beat you once." I challenged. "My combat skills have also improved since we saved the world,"

"Because, you all have lovely prices. I could get even more rich than I already am!" I glared at him while I tried to fight the others off, Annabeth at my side. Unfortunately, as we got better, so did the other pirates. We were tied up in minutes.

His minions hauled us on the strange cart thing all of the crew's cargo was on.

I looked at Annabeth. She was terrified.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get out of here," I whispered to her.

"I know, it's not that. What if Camp Half Blood is no longer a safe place?"

"It is. Nico closed off the entrance, remember? Chyrasor's men got out before it closed." I kissed her cheek.

"It's okay. How are they gonna get out of Camp Half Blood without the Labyrinth?"

"Like that," Annabeth pointed to Chyrasor's ship. It looked like ours, it could fly.

"No,"

"Yes, Percy."

I tried to grab my sword. Instead it was Annabeth's hand. I used the other hand for the sword, and cut us both free. We sneaked out unharmed. It spooked me how the soldiers didn't even notice. We were hiding in a cave by the lake.

Annabeth gave a small smile.

"I love that lake,"

I pulled her in.

"I love you,"

Annabeth kissed me.

"You think I don't love you back?" I tightened my grip around her waist.

"Let's get out of here, Seaweed Brain,"

**THE END! Ok this one is kind of bad I ran out of ideas. But yeah**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLOOOOOOOO! K so now that that chapter is over... WE HAVE FLUFFFFFFFFF! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHaHHHHAHA if you don't like fluff why did you bother to search up romance stories?**

THREE DAYS LATER

* * *

"Annabeth... hey Annabeth... Annabeth..."

"Gods, Percy, what is it?"

"Well you've been working on those blueprints for three hours straight, don't you need a break?"

"Not really, Percy, but thanks."

"Annabeth..!"

"Fine, Seaweed Brain. What do you want to do?"

Annabeth finally put down her laptop and looked at me, annoyance in those pretty gray eyes. I smiled and said, "What kind of question is that?"

She shook her head. "With you, a very good one."

I ignored it and took her hand. "Let's go somewhere,"

"Like where?"

"It's hot out... the lake?"

Annabeth stared at me blankly.

"Really."

"Fine if you won't go when I'm asking I'll just have to make you..." I laughed and carried her to the lake, then dumped her in.

"PERCY!" Annabeth shrieked. It was kind of funny, actually. I shook my head and took her out of the water. I tapped her shoulder and she quickly dried as I sat next to her.

"Fine... I'll go swimming. Just let me get changed...gods," Annabeth got up and walked in the direction of the Athena cabin. I sighed and went over to mine. Weird how a son of Poseidon has no good swim trunks... well it's not like I would get wet anyway.

I walked over to the lake and found Annabeth there... and Holy Hera she was beautiful. I've never seen her in a swimsuit before, and I hadn't really thought about it until I saw her there, in a two piece that showed her slim athletic figure. Her golden curls bounced at her shoulders, which matched the yellowy-orangey color of her bathing suit.

"Percy?" she looked at me funny. I just realized I was staring.

"Uh.." I was at a loss for words. "Never mind. Let's just go swimming." I smiled. "Last one in is minotaur poop!"

We raced in. I made an air bubble at the bottom of the lake and kissed her. Eventually, we had to come up, but then again, I could take my time.

And it was the second best underwater kiss of all time.

**OH AND YOU KNOW THE FIRST! Haha... well review please!**


End file.
